


A different kind of friendship

by liuzzia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Prejudice, Short Story, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea from watching Lord of the rings. It’s a short story about the friendship between Legolas and Gimli. This is my look on it and it has nothing to do with the real story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and has nothing to do with Tolkiens work.

Legolas was a young elf when he started his long-lasting friendship with Gimli. When they first met, they didn’t like each other. You see, Gimli was a dwarf and it was unheard of that an elf and a dwarf would become friends. For decades both races had been fighting against each other. Legolas father, Thranduil and Gimli’s father Gloin hated each other which made an impact on both sons. They didn’t know the real reason behind their conflict.

The day Legolas and Gimli met was when they were in Mirkwood, practising their skills. Legolas were shooting arrows against a tree when suddenly he heard a noise. It was like someone were chopping wood in the forest. He stopped and listened carefully. Everybody in Middle-Earth knew it was forbidden to touch anything without permission. Yet there were someone there. He took his bow and an arrow to follow the noise. He got closer and then he saw someone throwing an axe against the trees. He raised his bow and silently got even closer. He could see it was a young dwarf.

“Stop right there” Legolas said and raised his bow a little higher  
The dwarf stopped and frighten looked at him.  
“Who are you and what are you doing in my father lands?” Legolas asked firmly  
“And who might your father be?” The dwarf asked calmly  
“King Thranduil. Leave”  
“Leave? I have the same right as you to be here”  
“What’s your name, dwarf?”  
“You tell me first”  
“Legolas. Your turn”  
“Gimli, Son of Gloin”  
“You’re trespassing. Leave before something terrible will happen”  
“Will you go and tell your father?” Gimli said sarcastically  
Legolas lifted his bow against the dwarf’s head.  
“I’ve practised for this so I could shoot dwarfs like you”  
“I’m so afraid. I think you’re a coward like your father” Gimli said bravely  
“If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut” Legolas said, raising his voice a little  
“Hit a nerve, did I?”  
“I’m warning you” Legolas said upset and tighten his bow  
Gimli’s axe was at his feet. If he was quick enough, he could pick it up but he didn’t take the risk. His father had warned him about this. Elf’s were not to be trusted.  
“Not much of an elf are you. I thought your kind are peaceful people. But I guess your father has changed all that”  
“Your father is not much better. I guess it runs in the family for being greedy”  
“You know nothing of my kin. It’s you elf’s that are greedy. You can’t be trusted” Gimli raised his voice  
“That has nothing to do with me. I’m nothing like that” Legolas and puts down his bow and arrow  
“Let me be the judge of that. You don’t give a very good impression of yourself”  
“I’m sorry. Truce?” Legolas said and offered his hand  
“Truce” Gimli said and they shook hands  
That’s how their friendship started. It wouldn’t be easy but no one could tell them what to do.


	2. Finding out

Legolas and Gimli practised in the forest and got to know each other better. They had more in common than they thought. They had so much fun, they totally forgot the time. It was almost dark outside when they parted. They would meet again the next day. Legolas goes back to the Kingdom. When he got there, he saw his father Thranduil waiting for him by the door way. He looked upset.

“Where have you been? You never know what’s out there”  
“I am sorry. I didn’t realise it was this late” Legolas said and was about to go inside but his father stopped him  
“You didn’t answer my question”  
“I was out in the forest practising like I always do” Legolas said and looked at him  
“You always come home before nightfall. I was worried”  
“I make sure I’ll come home earlier tomorrow” Legolas said and got inside  
“I understand you want to practise to become better but you don’t have to go too far” Thranduil said and followed  
“How can I grow if you keep watching over me? I think I’m old enough to take care of myself” Legolas said while walking up the stairs to where his room was  
“I’m sure you can but it’s a dangerous world out there. You never know when the enemy will attack” Thranduil continued  
“Your enemy, you mean. That has nothing to do with me” Legolas said and hanged his bow on the wall in the end of his bed  
“Since when have you become snide?”  
“Maybe I’m just tired of being treated like a child. I go when I please. Now I want to go to sleep. It’s been a long day. Good night” Legolas said and showed his father the door  
All he could do was leave. There were something strange about Legolas behaviour. He used to be such a sweet boy.

Next morning after breakfast. Legolas took his bow and arrows to meet Gimli at the same place they met. What he didn’t know was, that his father has sent one of his elf’s to follow him. When Legolas got there, he saw Gimli coming with his axe in his hand from the south where Erebor were situated. They talked about everything they could think of while they practised with their weapons. As the day went by and the nightfall arrived, they went their separate ways. Legolas came home and saw a few elfs waiting for him outside the kingdom.  
“You’re father wants to talk to you” One of the elf’s said and Legolas got inside  
His father was sitting on his throne and saw his son approaching. He looked really upset.  
“What is it, father?”  
“So you’ve become friends with a dwarf. I have warned you about them” Thranduil says angry  
“You had me followed” Legolas said upset  
“Haven’t I taught you anything?”  
“You can’t tell me who I should become friends with”  
“As long as you live under my roof, you do as I tell you” Thranduil said, raising his voice a little  
“I’m not one of your elf’s. I am an independent person and I do what I like. If I want to have a friend, whatever race it is, I’ll get one. Just because they’re your enemy, it has nothing to do with me” Legolas said being really upset  
“Do not argue. You’re already late. Go up to your room and stay there”  
“I’m not going anywhere. I rather be somewhere else” Legolas said and walked towards the exit with his bow  
No matter how much Thranduil were shouting after him, his son was gone.


	3. The End

Legolas didn’t come back. Thranduil sent a few elf’s to search for his son but they came back empty-handed. All night he thought about where Legolas could had went. Not only to the next morning, he finally realised where. Since Legolas horse was gone, there was only one place. It’s was time to meet the enemy.

Thranduil took his best elfs with him and they rode to Erebor. When they got there, it looked empty. As they got closer, a dwarf looked over the wall and saw them coming. He quickly disappeared. In a moment the doors to the mountain opened and 5 dwarves came out with their weapons ready. One of the dwarves, that was probably the head dwarf, lifted his axe higher.

“Who enters my kingdom without permission?” The dwarf raised angrily his voice  
“This is King Thranduil. He doesn’t need permission” One of the elf said  
“What is your business that you risk your life by coming here?” The dwarf was still angry  
“You have something he wants back”  
“Can’t he speak for himself or is he too shy?” The dwarf laughed and the others laughed with him

Thranduil looked angry at him and stepped closer with his elk.  
“Give me back my son?” He raises his voice  
“Your son? We don’t have your son”  
“Where is Gloin? He’s behind this shambles”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no one named like that”  
“If you’re not obeying my commands, you’ll regretting it” Thranduil was getting mad  
The elfs lifted their bows and arrows at the dwarves. The dwarves lifted their weapons at the elfs in defends. They stared at each other harshly.

One dwarf stepped out from the back. He looked younger than the other dwarves. But yet he was no youngster. He wasn’t as defiant as the others. He kept his axe low.  


“I am Gloin. I do not have your son. But coming here was a big mistake from your part. Stealing our gold is one thing, but accusing us from taking your son, is unforgivable” He said calmly

Legolas and Gimli had been out in the forest practising. When they get back to Erebor, they have heard disagreements outside the mountain. They had come back from the backdoor. It was a door that only Gimli knew. It was clear what the disagreement was all about. Legolas had to stop it. Also Gimli thought so. This fight had gone long enough.

Legolas climbed up the stairs to the stone wall and looked down.  
“Stop this nonsense. It has gone too far. I don’t know why this years of fighting is still going on. But now it’s time to stop” He yelled

The dwarves and the elfs looked up from the ground. They were all puzzled. Gimli stood by his friend up on the wall.

“You’re a liar Gloin, son of Gróin. You do have my son” Thranduil yelled angry at Gloin

“He does not” Legolas answered calmly “I’m here because I want to”  
“Come home at once. Let’s talk about this” Thranduil looked up at his son  
“No. If I can become friends with a dwarf so can anybody. It doesn’t matter what race it is. Everyone can get along. We have more in common than any of you could ever imagine. There will be a time when we all need each other. Where will your allies then stand?”  
“You are too young to understand. Dwarves can not be trusted. Let’s go home. This is not a place to argue”  
“I understand more than you think”

“Gimli, what is going on?” Gloin interrupted their conversation “Do you stand by these words?”  
“Yes father. Everything Legolas says is true. There must be a limit somewhere. Someone must take a stand and it might just be me and my friend Legolas”

The elfs and the dwarves were speechless. But Thranduil was stubborn. He didn’t like this one bit.  
“This is all a waste of time. I want what’s mine” He raised his sword and pointed it towards the dwarfs

Legolas lifted his bow and arrow to aim.  
“Father, if you don’t lay your sword down, I will be forced to shoot you” He was determined

Thranduil didn’t believe him. He moved closer with his elk but an arrow landed just a few inches from his feet. The elk startled and threw him off so he fell on the ground. Slowly he stood up and looked at his son surprised. Legolas had put a new arrow in his bow and aimed at him again. He wanted to prove he meant business. The others put their weapons down and realised that this hate between the races had strained relationships needlessly. Even a stubborn Thranduil swallowed his pride.

That day both the elfs and the dwarves learned that any friendship is precious. It all began when a young elf and a young dwarf started a different kind of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. So what did you think? Be honest. I can take it.


End file.
